


手機只是擺設

by Leonhard483



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 只是個短打
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 1





	手機只是擺設

相葉結束工作回到家已經接近午夜，回到家時小心翼翼讓自己不發出過大聲響，偶然瞥見鞋櫃上的置物盒少了一副鑰匙，蹲下身打開鞋櫃查看，同居人果然又跑去夜釣了。

輕嘆了口氣，相葉拖著疲憊身子來到臥室，包包隨意丟在床上，掏出手機查看天氣預報，發現同居人愛去夜釣的那地方似乎越晚天氣越差，有些擔心的傳了訊息詢問對方是否平安。等了幾分鐘沒得到回應，想著應該是又沒將手機帶在身上便先去洗澡。

洗完澡出來立刻抓起手機查看對方回覆了沒有，卻讓自己心涼了些，趕緊撥了電話，卻聽到當初自己幫對方設定的專屬鈴聲在屋裡響起。

「......大ちゃん？」

讓手機繼續響著，相葉聞聲走到客廳，手機是找到了，卻放在廚房料理台上。聯絡不到人，相葉開始擔心，傳了訊息問其他三人是否知道大野去了哪，得到的答案卻都是否定的。

「到底去哪了......」

相葉其實一直很不安，大野就像隻充滿傲氣又生性自由的貓，總是隨心所欲。相葉總會莫名害怕對方不告而別，怕對方厭倦了又想繼續流浪，相葉從來沒有和大野坦白這些。

像現在，大野出了門卻沒和任何人報備，其他就算了，海釣和爬山一樣，都具有相當的危險性，這種時候卻總會忘記告知自己一聲。

負面的想法漸漸佔據了腦海，捏著兩隻手機頹坐在沙發上，相葉突然覺得很累，一邊又擔心著大野的安危，焦躁的連身體都感覺不對勁。

等到連頭髮都乾了才聽見門口傳來細微的聲響，起身來到走廊，就看到那人在玄關輕手輕腳的收拾東西。

「哇！......嚇死我了，你還沒睡啊？」

一抬頭就看到有人背著光盯著自己看不是一般嚇人的，大野差點把手裡的小型保冰桶丟在地上，看到是相葉才有些心虛地問對方怎還不睡，避開相葉的視線尷尬的抱著保冰桶站在門口。

「......我幫你吧。」

相葉輕輕嘆了口氣，上前接過保冰桶，感覺沉甸甸的應該是有些收穫，便詢問對方收穫如何。對方才拿起放置在一旁的釣竿興高采烈地講著自己今天的壯烈成績。

讓大野先去洗澡，相葉進到廚房穿上了圍裙和手套著手處理魚隻。處理完一條魚之後才驚覺自己和大野相處這麼久之後處理魚的技術也成長不少。

處理到第二條魚的時候相葉開始有些恍神，直到旁邊傳來大野的驚呼才回過神來，手腕已經被對方抓在手裡。

「雅紀！這樣很危險的！」

大野慌張地拿下相葉手裡的刀具，說著接下來就交給自己沒問題的，雅紀想睡覺就快去吧。相葉很聽話的洗了手，替大野穿上圍裙，離開了廚房，卻又立刻回到大野身邊，將手上的東西放置在一旁。

「你有什麼想對我說嗎？」

「啊......那個......」

大野看著自己的手機想著該怎麼解釋才好，但想了一堆理由只是藉口而已，明明有答應過對方出門釣魚會報備的，今天可是連手機都忘了帶出門啊。

相葉看著大野緊張的支支吾吾心情不禁好了許多，想是對方還記得當初和自己的約定才會這麼慌張，故意重重嘆了口氣，沒等大野回答自己就離開了廚房。

經過一番折騰相葉也確實累了，刷了牙躺上床去很快便沒了意識。然而在大野看來卻是認為相葉因為此事而生氣了，在廚房也無心繼續處理魚隻，收拾過後漱洗完來到臥房門口卻猶豫了。

悄聲開了門只見房間一片漆黑，摸索著來到床邊，鑽進被窩裡卻發現對方毫無反應，只能認為對方在生氣而不搭理自己。

「......雅紀？」

大野想了想湊上前去啄吻對方一口卻依然沒有得到回應，心慌的搖了搖對方，不自覺地提高了自己的音量。

「......什麼啦......」

好不容易能夠補眠的相葉被強制喚醒有些不滿，沒睜開眼只是側身將大野摟進懷裡，嘟噥著要大野也快睡覺。

「......雅紀。」

「......嗯？」

「不要生氣了......」

「......沒有生氣啊。」

「......騙人......」

「真的只是累了而已，真的。」

「......嗯......辛苦了.....」

大野沒法忍住嗓音裡的顫抖，還以為自己惹相葉生氣了，對方從沒這樣無視自己的，委屈的包子臉都皺成了一團。

「......別哭啦......」

「笨蛋雅紀！」

「哇......惡人先告狀呢。」

相葉其實沒有責怪大野的意思，但對方的行為確實應改正的，自己可不想對方出什麼意外。

大野依舊沉默著，懷裡的人體溫要自己高些，相葉等到覺得自己又快失去意識才感受到懷裡的人手指抓撓著自己腰側。相葉用下巴蹭了蹭大野頭頂，知道對方脾氣也不強求，但還是難免感到失落，忍不住輕嘆了口氣。

「智......我啊，很不安......怕哪天會失去你......」

拉開彼此間的距離，一手撫上大野肉肉的臉頰，拇指指腹輕摩娑，手指撫上對方委屈而皺起的眉和抿起的嘴。

「我愛你......所以我很擔心啊。」

大野像是被開了開關，聽到對方的愛語沒忍住淚水，啜泣著和對方道歉。

「都大叔了，還這麼愛哭。」

相葉重新將大野抱進懷裡，親吻對方額頭，拍撫對方背部安撫著。等大野平靜下來才揉揉對方頭髮，要對方早點睡了，明天還要錄影。

「......雅紀？」

「嗯？」

「......謝謝。」

「不客氣......晚安。」

「晚安。」


End file.
